


Lena Luthor's Weekend Off

by Vincent_D



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on Into the Spider-Verse, Earth-85 is based on Rachel Weisz, Earth-97 Lena Luthor is based on Eva Green, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/pseuds/Vincent_D
Summary: Lena needs a weekend all for herself after a stressful week dealing with Edge's schemes and her girlfriend's jobs, but this is Lena and of course when someone knocks at her door that could only mean trouble.





	1. A typical week for Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let's start from the beginning, my name is Lena Kieran Luthor and my universe I'm a scientist, engineer, CEO of an important company and Kale's enthusiasm._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm Lex Luthor's little sister, Morgan Edge's archnemesis, National City's most powerful Business woman and Kara Danvers's girlfriend._
> 
>  
> 
> _I thought that after an awful week full of stress, I could have a relaxing weekend just watching TV or inventing something but of course I don't have that luck._

Contrary to popular belief, Lena Luthor has a heart of ice with a touch of gold in the center. she is an stubborn woman that enjoys working alone and most of the time don't take crap from anyone else.

Unless that else was Kara Danvers.

Their love story is the classic one of lies, betrayal and glasses, their friendship almost got destroyed thanks to those damn glasses but at the end with flaws and all an CEO of morality grey and an Superheroine with anger issues found each other and they won't changed it for anything.

But right now Lena would change the fact that her girlfriend was an stubborn little shit that punched first and ask later, Lena is so used to be in the DEO's nursery watching how Kara was recovering of whatever injury she had that when a week passed without Kara's getting hurt it make her feel more anxious. don't get me wrong Lena loves her girlfriend deeply but since they made their relationship official a few months ago Lena felt that she was losing part of herself. 

"Lena, your idiot girlfriend is awake" said an exhausted Alex who is probably more sick of Kara's anthics than anyone else.

"Next time your idiot sister should wear the other suit with pants" snarked Lena also exhausted of waiting 4 hours for Kara to awake before going to search for her idiot girlfriend.

After a few screams of Lena's part and Kara's great apologizes in the DEO bathroom they went to Lena's apartment and spend the night watching Slasher, a typical monday for Lena Luthor.

Then L-corp stocks market got lower like never before, Lena has found a few weeks ago employees who was selling originsk paints of future inventions that wasn't finished yet to the black market and of course those employees twisted the narrative to the media to make Lena seem like another Luthor abusing her power to crash the common worker.

So all week long Lena had to do control damage to avoid that every employee decided to quit, while making sure that Kara was alive at least two times for day. Rao she really needed Sam but she was already dealing with her own Danvers.

* * *

Since Sam found love again thanks to Alex, she became part of Kara's circle of friends; now Kara's friends became Lena's, now instead of being on her manson making experiments until 5 AM she was in Kara's apartment experimenting the kryptonian body, now instead of reading Poe's poetry with a glass of red wine she was watching whatever show Kara wanted to binge and instead of going to her favorite Pub “ _Lucy's Green”_ where nobody cared about her name to just drink until she felt released now she went to an Alien bar full of people who wanted her dead.

So yeah, in some points Lena's life was better thanks to Kara’s presence alone but in other points Lena's own life was being left behind to reach Kara's to be more social with people and forced a smile on her face when Kara was around in the office because that made her happy. Lena knows that Kara wouldn't never forced her to do anything that she didn't want but at the same time she managed to guilt trip her into going to Alex's apartment twice a week and going out at least once a week when what Lena really wants to be is in her laboratory trying to cure cancer.

Or when Kara drop the news that Eliza wants a family weekend with her girls and their girlfriends on her house and just now friday's night is Kara telling her to pack her bag for tomorrow.

At this point Lena had enough.

Enough of Kara being a reckless.

Enough of the DEO invading her privacy.

Enough of chinesse food all the time.

Enough of everything, so she snaps.

"I don't want to go that bloody house" said Lena more harshed that she wanted to sound and sees how Kara expression changes into one of worry.

Lena gets that Kara really wants the people she loves getting along with each other and being together all the time possible, getting stuck in an place where time doesn't seems to exist for almost 20 years would do things to a person not matter how powerful or good they are. but Kara most of the time take her family motto too literally.

"Did I do something wrong?" ask Kara with a little voiced suprised by Lena outbrust.

"Yes" screamed Lena but then continue a little confused "no... I don't know Kara"

Lena's apartment got really quiet for a few minutes, they had arguments before and after Kara's reveal about Kryptonite, reckless and safety but they never had an argument about their dynamic as a couple, of what they dislike of each other or things like that.

"I had a really bad week and I know that you have helping me a lot already but I can't just go to Eliza's house with a fake smile in my face like I really want to be there" Said Lena facing up her fears of being hated by Kara and looking her blue and beautiful eyes "even less when you tell me about it a day before because you think I would go just like that."

Kara took a long breath before talking "I'm sorry for assuming you wanted to go, but you never said no to any of the weekend trips before"

Lena almost said  _And who fault is that?_ but she knew that wasn't really fair to her, Kara was right Lena had a issue saying no to her since the start and making compromises with herself to be more easy to be around, to be Kara.

"Can we take a break this weekend?" Said finally Lena "I still love you but I really need to take a break from you"

Kara looked at little hurt but she knew what Lena meant "of course, I love you" said Kara before leaving the apartment leaving Lena alone with her guilt.

* * *

Lena was having a quiet night at last, it took a few hours but she felt better after Kara left.

Right now she was watching a documentary until someone knocks her door.

"Is open" said Lena annoyed, it was probably Kara insisting again or Alex ready to punch her in the face.

But the knocking continued and Lena was getting angry because besides Kara, Alex or Sam nobody else could enter her apartment without the security guard watching if Assasins or Jehova withness wanted to annoy her.

Then the door opened with an little explosion and in the other side was a older brunette with pale skin and green eyes looking smug. 

"Lena Kieran Luthor, the Multiverse is in danger and I need your help."

 


	2. Lena Lillian Luthor (A.K.A. 85)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with a few twists

Lena already knows about the multiverse thanks to Kara and her super-speed friend "The Flash" but she never had the experience of watching an older self from another earth.

Until now that is.

The other Lena was at least one decade older than her, she wears glasses and a green purse. Not to mention her gorgeous black dress.

Luckily Lena is prepared for that "I'm honored that you thought about me for your mission and all but right now I'm taking a weekend off" said flatly Lena while trying to disguise her discomfort of having the multiverse's future on her hands.

If Lena had any doubt that the woman in front of her wasn't an alternate of her then the smirk that woman gave was proof enough. 

"Believe me, you weren't my first choice," said the older Lena with a mannerism that resembles Lillian's "but my other choices are missing at the moment and your earth doesn't really need you right now"

"Wow, thanks" said dryly Lena while searching more vine to drink "do you want some?"

"God yes" moaned exhausted the older Lena while throwing herself in the big white cough that Lena brought a few weeks back.

"So how I'm supposed to save the multiverse?" asked Lena while sitting on the other side of the cough giving one of the two cups of wine to her other self.

"Well Kieran, someone is capturing all of us in the multiverse while conquering their earths in the process," said the other Lena "call me Lillian so I can be sure we aren't talking to ourselves out loud.

"So I'm one of the few Lenas that aren't in danger yet," said Lena in a business mode ready to fight and wait a minute... "then why didn't you just ask some of the heroes of different earths to help you?"

Lillian looked away for a minute while rubbing her head like she was searching for information in her head "they're busy rebuilding the earths that the monster destroyed before leaving"

Then Lillian takes out from her green purse dozen of photos of destroyed cities, most of them were from National city full of dead bodies in the ground.

"Rao," said Lena finally letting the situation invading her mind, if she could prevent something like that from happening on her earth that would be enough "that is emotional manipulation you know?"

"I learn from the best," said Lillian smirking knowing that she won "ready to go?"

"I just need to leave a note" said Lena putting all her science equipment on a suitcase while putting a recorder in her chest "Kara needs to ear the beats of everyone she knows at least once a day or she gets insufferable" she left the recorder playing on the bed ready to go, she left a few audios to Kara's number just in case.

"You're taking the whole traveling through the multiverse rather well for being your first time" said Lillian while checking her watch.

"My girlfriend is mostly an alien goddess and my best friend used to be a Kryptonian killing machine," said Lena casually "this is just a Friday to me at this poin... how do you know that this is my first time?"

"My wife is going to pick us up right now" Said Lillian quickly with a sincere smile looking the apartment's main window "she loves the dramatics" 

Then a black arrow breaks the window into a million pieces, then a figure covered in black clothes and a black mask entered through the window "sorry for the delay, parking a spaceship is more difficult in this earth that it seems"

"Not worry darling you know I love your entrances" said Lillian with the sweetest voice ever while running into the woman in black sharing a passionate kiss.

Lena tried to look away from the scene but then she notices the now clear face of the other woman "Helena?"


End file.
